1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an optical fiber connector.
2. Related Art
Mechanical optical fiber connectors for the telecommunications industry are known. For example, LC, ST, FC, SC and other standard format, factory terminated optical connectors are widely used and are sold by a large number of commercial vendors. More recently, ferule-based optical fiber connectors that are to be assembled in the field have been developed. For example, SC connectors for field termination are known, such as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,280,733 and 7,369,738. Small form factor connectors that are available include the Pretium LC (available from Corning), the Fast LC (available from Fujikura), the Opticam LC (available from Panduit), and Lightcrimp LC (available from Tyco).
These field terminated optical connectors must pass rigorous tests to meet the requirements of various optical fiber connector standards, such as Telcordia GR-326.